La cámara francesa
by Jime Lupin
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron Bill y Fleur? ¿Cómo se enamoraron? ¿Cómo fue su primer beso? Todo eso y más con un click xD One Shoot Bill/Fleur


**La cámara francesa.**

-¡Weasley! ¡Atiende a los señores! ¡Necesitan la llave de la cámara 325!

-Sí, señor. Allá voy.-contestó Bill, sumisamente. Un joven de largo cabello pelirrojo y un colmillo por pendiente, vestía el uniforme de Gringotts.-Permítanme acompañarlos a su cámara.-dijo caballerosamente a la pareja indicada. Los tres se acomodaron en un carro, y éste salió a toda velocidad hacia la cámara indicada.

Pero en el segundo anterior a que el carro arrancara desenfrenadamente, Bill pudo ver con claridad a una joven, rubia, alta delgada, de ojos azules, verdaderamente hermosa. Aunque solo pudo contemplarla unos segundos antes de salir despedido hacia abajo.

-Gracias por su visita.-dijo el pelirrojo, cuando la pareja salía del banco.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted _tgabaja_ aquí?-preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Bill se volteó y quedó cara a cara con la chica que había visto en el carro.

-Sí.-dijo después de unos segundos.-Sí, trabajo aquí. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Me _gustagía_ obtener _tgabajo_ aquí _paga_ _pegfeccionag_ mi inglés.

-Por supuesto. Puedo hablarlo con los dueños, seguramente lo conseguirás. Están buscando gente joven para los puestos.

-Me _pageses_ conocido…-dijo ella, mirándolo un poco más de cerca.- ¿Tú has estado en _Hogwagts_?

-Sí, estudie ahí y…

-No, no, me _refiego_ si hace poco.-aclaró, soltando una risa cantarina.

-Pues…si, estuve allí el año pasado, para saludar a Harry, uno de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos y…-Bill se detuvo y volvió a observarla.-Tú eres Fleur Delacuor, ¿verdad? ¿La campeona de Beauxbatons?

-La misma.-respondió Fleur, sonriendo.-Sabía que te había visto en algún _lugag_.

-Sí…-dijo Bill, sin dejar de mirarla.-Oye, Fleur. Si quieres perfeccionar tu inglés…yo puedo, darte clases si quieres.-propuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me _encantagía_.-respondió ella, con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo puede _seg_?

-¿Mañana estaría bien?

-Claro, nos _vegemos_ mañana…eh…

-Bill.-se presentó él.-Bill Weasley.

-Lindo_ nombge_.-opinó Fleur, dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Adiós, Bill.

-Adiós…-musito él, como en trance.

-¡Weasley! ¡Ponte a trabajar!

El grito de su jefe lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, señor.-dijo y regresó a buscar la llave de la cámara 187.

Al día siguiente Bill ya estaba en el lugar de encuentro, Las Tres Escobas. Y en realidad, era la primera vez que al encontrarse con una chica se ponía nervioso. Es que Fleur era diferente…

-Claro que es diferente. Es mitad veela, tonto.-pensó el pelirrojo, recordando lo que Ron le había comentado sobre ella el año pasado.

Pero fuera de eso…ella era tan diferente…era complicado de explicar.

En ese momento, la puerta del bar se abrió y Fleur entró moviendo su larga cabellera rubia y caminando hacia la mesa donde él estaba sentando.

Todas las miradas masculinas se fijaron en ella, y Bill frunció el ceño, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta, o al menos eso parecía, ya que sólo lo miraba a él.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.-dijo levantándose rápida y algo torpemente y besando el dorso de la mano de la chica.

Fleur se rió.

-Merci beacoup-respondió sentándose. Él la imitó.

-Y bien… ¿Conseguí el _tgabajo_ en Gringotts?-preguntó ella, luego de que Bill ordenara un par de vasos de hidromiel.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, te aceptaron enseguida. Hablé con mi jefe y le encantó la idea de que tú trabajes allí.

-Oh, Bill. Muchísimas _gacias_.-exclamó Fleur, con una sonrisa radiante.

-No es nada.-dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.-Comenzarías mañana en la tarde.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

Luego de un rato charlando, decidieron salir afuera, al parecer ambos habían olvidado las lecciones de inglés.

-En mi familia somos _cuatgo_.-explicó la rubia, mientras caminaban, tomados del brazo, bajo la nieve.-Mi _padge_, mi _madge_ y mi _hegmana_ pequeña, Gabrielle.

-Qué interesante.-dijo Bill, sonriéndole.-En la mía somos nueve.-Fleur lo miro, un poco sorprendida.-Mis padres, yo, que soy el mayor, mi hermano Charlie, mi hermano Percy, los gemelos Fred y George, mi hermanito Ron, que conociste el año pasado, y Ginny la más pequeña.

-Me _gustagía conoceglos_.-respondió ella.

-Lo harás.-aseguró Bill.-Si aceptas lo que voy a pedirte ahora…

Ambos se detuvieron y ella lo miró intensamente.

-¿Qué _quieges pedigme_, Bill?

-Quería preguntarte si…tú sabes, si quieres…podríamos, salir juntos.-propuso algo nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que le hablaba a una chica, se sonrojó un poco por la manera en que acaba de declarársele a Fleur.

-Oui-contestó radiante y se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo delicadamente.

Finalmente se separaron, Bill bajó a Fleur de modo que ella apoyó los pies en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

-Bueno…creo que, nos veremos mañana en Gringotts.-dijo él, sonriente.

-Sí, nos veremos mañana. Au revoir.-respondió, despidiéndose con la mano y alejándose lentamente.

- Au revoir-se despidió Bill, y siguió caminando en dirección contraria de la rubia.


End file.
